Why they don't
by sgafan360
Summary: Future fic set shortly after the defeat of the Wraith. J/T


Why they don't

Future fic-Set after the defeat of the Wraith.

A very big thank you to Teddy Remus for writing the sex scene for me.

Rodney stood against the railing sipping champagne and watching the waves slowly lap against the sides of city. The entire city was in full celebration as earlier that day they had finally defeated the last of the Wraith. It hadn't been cheap but nothing that good ever is.

Ronon approached Rodney from behind and patted him on the shoulder, "good work Rodney."

"Thanks, have you seen Katie around?"

"Her and Jennifer had an appointment," Ronon said as they turned back from the sea and onto the party.

Rodney nodded as they both continued drinking their celebratory champagne. Rodney turned around and saw John and Teyla's half full glasses. They were sitting next to each other chatting quietly to themselves about something Rodney couldn't hear. They looked happy. Carter opened the door into the main room, bringing a few bottles of wine with her, "Well that's it we've got visual confirmation that the last wraith ship has been destroyed."

A round of applause erupted from inside and outside the room. Carter eyed the room it was big and out of the way so they wouldn't need to worry about cluttering up any vital areas. She was pleased with Woolsey's choice and even more with his skillful dodging of attending the party. She made her way outside after dropping off all but one bottle. "Congratulations Colonel Carter," Teyla said as Carter finally made her way through the mass of people and out onto the balcony.

"Thank you Teyla but Rodney helped."

"But Rodney has annoyed us for the past eight years," John chimed in.

"You look more relaxed than when I last saw you," Carter countered refilling Rodney and Ronon's glasses.

Carter moved over to refill John and Teyla's glasses when they shook their heads indicating that they did not want anymore, "I am."

She eyed them suspiciously but turned back to Rodney and Ronon who were discussing their struggles over the years.

* * *

After many hours the party was finally dying out with Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, John, and Carter still outside. Carter finally decided to head to bed in the hope of being awake to join one of the early teams returning to Earth. "Last call," she smiled as she refilled her glass one last time.

"Sure I'll take another."

"Same."

Carter turned to the pair still sitting and quietly chatting, "We will pass Colonel Carter." Teyla quickly returned to her private conversation with John without missing a beat.

They finished their drinks and Carter headed back inside crossing the room much more quickly.

"What's with those two?" Rodney asked Ronon gesturing towards John and Teyla.

"What do you mean?"

"They haven't had _anything_ to drink."

"Yeah…."

"That's kind of strange John likes to join in the festivities."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time they got drunk?"

"No."

Ronon looked over to John and Teyla who were totally oblivious to anything beyond their conversation. "They ended up an awkward situation."

"What happened?"

* * *

_Several Years earlier shortly after The Return_

Teyla shakily stood up attempting to make her way back to her room after a long night and morning of celebrating. She lost her balance and fell on John causing both to erupt in laughter. Ronon was sitting off to the side chatting with Lorne about some of his exploits when he saw the two laughing. His keen eyesight didn't miss Teyla's arms hanging around John's neck.

"I like your _wine_."

"It's actually my dad's he owns the vineyard."

"hmmm it tastes good, but it is rather potent."

He stared into her brown eyes, "Well when you drink a bottle by yourself…"

"I did not see you limiting yourself," she smiled at him.

"Well it would appear we both might have overdone it."

She looked up at him, "I missed you."

"I know, I missed you to."

She raised her lips to his and placed a gentle kiss on him. As she slowly ended the kiss she smiled, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Me to," John responded smiling.

She stood up and smiling whispered, "I'm going to bed."

Her smile was his invitation and one he had no intention of declining. He unsteadily stood up himself and using the chair, table, wall, and numerous other objects to support themselves they made their way to her quarters.

They fell into the room giggling, clutching each other's hands. They looked up at each other, and suddenly their mouths were fused. Tongue met tongue, breath mingled, and reason went out the window. Teyla didn't know when John had backed her against the wall, but she was their now, the solid wall grounding her as John's mouth left hers to trail hot kisses down her neck, almost feverish in their intensity. Her foggy mind knew no caution, noise escaping her throat with no thought to stifle them. His hands were everywhere; her breasts, rear, thighs, now back in her hair. She pulled his shirt off him, grabbing his head and bringing him back to her lips.

John grabbed her around her waist and pulled and pushed her towards the bed, each slipping off their shoes clumsily in their drunken haze. The backs of her knees met the edge of the bed, and John pushed her 'til she was lying down. John fisted the material of her shirt in his hands as she pulled him by the hips. Clothes fell away and skin met skin, until finally, blissfully, they joined. Their inebriated minds cleared suddenly for one startling moment as they connected. Their breathing slowed as their passion sped up; soon they were cascading over the edge, minds and bodies one.

* * *

John awoke the next morning in a strange room, naked, and with a hangover. It took his brain a few minutes to process where he was and who he was with. When he realized that the woman lying next to him wasn't just some random chick he'd picked up but _Teyla_ his mind went into overdrive trying to remember the previous night. His body went rigid as he remembered following her into her quarters and collapsing on the bed together. He remembered trailing hot kisses down her neck, and he slowly opened his eyes searching for their clothes; upon opening them he immediately regretted it as the sun streamed into the room. He immediately tinted the window with his Ancient gene plunging the room back into darkness. He drifted back to sleep, Teyla's arm draped over his chest.

Teyla slowly drifted back into consciousness, she gently opened her eyes and was pleasantly surprised when she saw how dark her room was, she normally kept the window transparent and open which allowed her to be woken by the suns gentle early morning rays. However the surprise she felt when she realized what her hand was resting on was incomparable. Her head shot up as she realized who was in her bed.

"John!?"

He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes again, "quiet."

"What….what are...you….I….we," she stammered as she moved to the edge of her tiny bed.

"I don't know, I remember a party and alcohol, a lot of alcohol."

"Yes, I remember the alcohol as well."

John searched the floor for his clothes which he found scattered across the room, "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you."

Teyla turned her brown orbs towards him confusion etched across her face. John climbed out of bed and moved over towards his discarded boxers, "You have no need to apologize, you were just as drunk as I was."

"Still…."

He stood in silence staring the beautiful woman of his dreams now wrapped in her sheets.

"I…I don't…I don't think now is the right time for us to explore this."

"Perhaps in the future."

"I look forward to it."

"And today?"

John saw the look in her eyes and knew what it meant; he leaned down and stole a simple kiss from her, "Stay. Just for today."

John smiled, "I do have the entire day off…"

A wicked smile crossed her face as she dragged him back to bed.

* * *

"I don't think they'd want me spreading it around."

"You wouldn't be, just telling me."

"Same thing."

"Hey," Rodney turned around to look at the pair who now appeared to almost be holding hands and were still very quietly talking to each other. What do you think they're talking about?"

"Their futures."

"Really that's oddly specific?"

Ronon simply pointed to his ear.

"Rodney," Katie appeared in the doorway.

"Honey what are you doing up? Come on let's get you into bed." Ronon laughed as Rodney went into full on protective husband/father mode.

"Do you know where Jenni…"

"Right here Ronon, come on I've managed to locate an unopened bottle of champagne," she seductively tossed it to him and disappeared back into the corridor. Ronon quickly followed while Rodney helped his very pregnant wife back to their quarters leaving John and Teyla alone.

"How's Kanaan?"

"He and Jenna are very happy together."

"Do you regret your decision?"

"Yes."

His face dropped, his shoulders drooped, his eyes lost that sparkle that had been in them all night. They'd been flirting all night and he thought they had been making progress but now she appeared to still want Kanaan.

She noticed the immediate change in him and hurried to clarify what she meant, "I wish I had not been with him at all."

"Tey I never asked you to remain alone all those years, I wasn't."

She smiled to herself, she loved it when he called her Tey no one else had ever called her that and he always said it with such affection. "You didn't pursue any relationships."

He merely nodded unwilling to lie to her and say that she hadn't hurt him, they both knew she had. "What's been and gone is done, the question is what do we do now."

"I believe we made a promise to each other many years ago." They both thought fondly back to that night when they had let their guards down and did what they wanted.

"I think fulfilling that promise is way overdue," John said smiling as he finished his hours old champagne.

She stood up and walked in front of him and extended her hand, "I agree."

He took it smiling and interrupted her next statement with a hot long overdue kiss to signal his intent. "We still have one problem," he said interlacing their hands.

"What's that?"

"Your quarters or mine?"

She smiled having actually thought about it, "Yours, last time we were in mine."


End file.
